Ensueño en un rascacielos
by BellaRukia
Summary: Esperaba a que Saya despertara, quería estar con ella, charlar, conocerla, hacerse conocer por la persona amada, darle un primer beso, acogerla como a una princesa. Oía su respiración desde el cuarto contiguo y las horas pasaban sin prisa.


_Hola gente, este fic que traigo me tiene muy feliz, ya que hace tiempo (hace un par de años) tenía ganas de escribirlo. Si bien me gusta la pareja de Saya x Haji, la pareja de Saya x Solomon es algo que me vuelve loca. Sufro de adicción a los amores no correspondidos -creo que es evidente-. Estas letras relatan un suceso inédito del anime y del manga porque, por supuesto, es producto de mi imaginación fangirl, y se centra en el episodio número 43 del anime cuando Solomon lleva a Saya a su departamento. Este capítulo me gusta tanto... No vi Blood+ en la versión original, sólo he visto la adaptación hispana, así que si hay alguna palabra o alguna mención que queda picando échenme la culpa por eso. Espero que mi relato les guste y lo disfruten._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Blood+ y sus personajes son propiedad de Asuka Katsura._

* * *

La atrapó esa noche. Saya estaba inconsciente, perdida en los últimos segundos de una afronta que le había quitado el aire, y cuando sus ojos se habían cerrado sin dar lugar a la realidad, Solomon apareció en el quicio de la lucha sólo para salvarla, orgulloso y feliz de portar su resguardo. Huyó con la muchacha a cuestas de su rugosa estructura física y con la sola fantasía de escapar, del mundo, de la realidad, de Diva, de Haji. Sólo quería ausentarse de la vida que tan tortuosa le era y olvidar por una noche que Saya no le correspondía, que Diva era su amante, que por tal deseo podía morir, aún cuando estaba dispuesto a ello. Solomon voló y contempló el cielo nocturno con una sensación de pasión fugitiva. Saya en sus hombros, él cargando su frágil cuerpo prohibido, la hermosa idea de llevarla al fin del mundo y que no acabara esa ilusión. La noche templada lo acompañaba y lo convencía de que nada podía interrumpir su bello deseo y la brisa culminó despojándolo de todas las preocupaciones que lo afectaban. Saya estaba con él y ninguna cosa podía arrebatarle esa contentura.

Apenas arribado al patio del departamento, Solomon volvió a su forma humana –puesto que había adoptado la forma de quiróptero para poder fugarse –. No sabía bien qué hacer. Tenía a Saya consigo, ella estaba a su lado, dormida, lesionada. Quería cuidar de ella, velar por su bienestar, mimarla, desvivirse con tal de ganarse su cariño. Conocía los sentimientos de Haji, no así los de Saya. Pensaba que Haji era obsoleto para ella y estaba seguro de que Saya no sentía nada por él. No era obligación que un Caballero sintiese amor por su dueña, o al menos así lo creyó él desde el día que se descubrió así mismo amando a Saya con una adoración que no le era permitida. Diva lo sabía, como también sabía que su a su hermana no le pasaba lo mismo con Solomon. Por lo tanto la situación le pareció divertida. El capricho adolescente de Solomon era agradable, la seducía más.

El joven descorchó una botella de champagne. Mientras su invitada dormía profundamente, sin idea de la situación que la acometía, Solomon empezó a hilvanar. Era ingenuo. No sólo tenía cara de niño bueno y amoroso. Sorbió el primer trago de una copa que jamás parecía vaciarse y el idilio empezó. Contemplar el sueño profundo de Saya a través de la hendija que se formaba entre la pared y la puerta de la habitación lo hacía planear un futuro que jamás estaría desprovisto de amor, de felicidad, de ternura. Se imaginó casado con ella, los dos olvidados de un pasado que antes los condenaba. Dejó de lado todas las adversidades de la cruel realidad, se despojó de todos los preceptos que atormentaban su vida, la que siempre había sido buena. Gozaba de dinero, de mujeres, de viajes, de residencias, de una amante a quién le debía la vida eterna, de inmortalidad. Pero todo aquello se volvió poco cuando Saya entró en su vida. A pesar de que ella era _la_ enemiga, su depredadora, el ser viviente a quien estaba predestinado a temerle y también a extinguir, ningún preámbulo logró consolidar esa orden que para él debía ser un deber natural. Al principio la encontró bella, indefensa, genuina. Luego la vio con cariño, incluso con compasión. No le llevó mucho tiempo madurar en su interior el sentimiento de amor. Lo asustaba y absortaba aquella peligrosa controversia pero no podía eludir sus sentimientos. No quería. Trató tantas veces, vanamente, de convencer a Diva para terminar esa guerra eterna que lastimaba a muchas personas, que asesinaba a muchas personas... Lo que sentía por Saya lo obligaba sin abstención a rendirse, a llorar, a amargarse, a declinar. Lo lamentaba por Diva pero debía alejarse, estar cerca de Saya era lo que más deseaba. No podía contra sus emociones.

El champagne estaba por la mitad, la copa llena, el aliento de él agresivo, el _living_ atestado de un olor que era la mezcla del alcohol y de su perfume dulce. Era medianoche y los amplios ventanales dibujaban con un trazo sutil el desvelo de una ciudad que nunca dormía, los rostros lejanos en los edificios que presenciaban ansiosos y expectantes la ventura del joven no parpadeaban, los sonidos y la bulla que le asaltaban el oído de rato en rato. Miraba el teléfono móvil sin consultar nada en especial, sondeaba la hora, revisaba el historial de llamadas, releía los mensajes de texto. Paseaba por todo el departamento con la copa en la mano, ponía algún disco, se detenía a escrutar los rostros olvidados y perdidos de las personas que en una vida muy lejana habían sido sus familiares, hojeaba algún libro que nunca leyó, se volvía a arrellanar en el sofá. Esperaba a que Saya despertara, quería estar con ella, charlar, conocerla, hacerse conocer por la persona amada, darle un primer beso, acogerla como a una princesa. Oía su respiración desde el cuarto contiguo y las horas pasaban sin prisa.

Había estrellas en el cielo aún, la noche persistía, todavía era temprano para que se fuera. Decidió poner un vinilo, el cual era uno de sus favoritos, y la música copó la sala. Los ojos de Solomon escrutando serenamente algo invisible, un sueño indefinible asomando a la pre-consciencia de Saya. El teléfono móvil sonó y Solomon salió de una cavilación que parecía infinita. Nathan lo estaba llamando. Solomon se refregó la cara y atendió.

–¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Nathan.

–Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte –respondió Solomon y cortó.

Nathan no insistió y Solomon intuyó que su hermano ya sabía dónde él estaba. Probablemente inventaría una excusa para emitir a Amshel. Tampoco quería elucubrar sobre lo que estuviera pasando en los aposentos de Diva en esos momentos, en cualquier momento Saya despertaría y nada más merecía atención.

Las luces de la ciudad de repente abrumaron a Saya. La joven despertó y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Era una habitación agradable, prolija. Se miró a sí misma y notó que no llevaba ropa puesta. La habitación estaba obscura pero los halos que despedía la contraluz de la persiana le permitían visualizar un poco. Se asustó y no entendía la situación. Encontró un bello y elegante vestido en la punta de la cama y se lo calzó, y salió a explorar el recinto. Solomon acudió a su reencuentro y sonrió.

–Solomon… -Saya vociferó. Su sorpresa era esperada.

–Saya, despertaste –respondió él–. Qué bello te sienta el vestido.

Saya calló y miró a Solomon con recelo. Él vestía traje, se veía elegante. Pensó que tal vez tuviese la loca y remota idea de llevarla a una fiesta pero sabía que Solomon no era tan estúpido como para tener tal ocurrencia. Lo último que Saya quería hacer era asistir a un evento público y fingir una felicidad que no tenía. Solomon se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, besándola delicadamente.

–Eres hermosa –le dijo–. Las luces de los rascacielos son simples decoraciones al lado de tu belleza.

–No entiendo por qué estoy aquí –Saya reclamó–. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estás tú y por qué estamos vestidos así?

–Tranquila –insinuó él–. Estamos en mi casa, estarás bien aquí. No te encuentras bien, no debes precipitarte.

Solomon la tomó de los hombros y Saya se dejó apaciguar. Percibió seguridad en él y además su aroma dulce y embelesador la cautivó sorpresivamente. Lo miró a los ojos y calló.

–No temas, estoy aquí para cuidarte –confesó Solomon–. Ya te lo había dicho, te amo. No voy a hacerte daño.

Las mejillas de Saya se colorearon y jadeó, suavemente. Solomon acarició su mejilla y volvió a declarar sus sentimientos tal como aquella noche en la que le había dicho que la amaba por primera vez. No temía decírselo porque expresar lo que sentía le era necesario. Amaba mucho a Saya y guardarse las palabras y emociones le resultaba pernicioso, le hacía mal. Tenía el deseo de hacerla feliz y acompañarla eternamente, nada debía faltar en ese utópico futuro que imaginaba junto a ella, ni siquiera las palabras. Saya se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, y derramó una lágrima.

–Es tan difícil… –expresó con angustia.

–Lo sé –respondió Solomon.

El rostro de ella se hundió en el saco de él y comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como en un manantial, sus gimoteos eran tristes. Tanto tiempo venía empleando en pelear y pensar estrategias de una lucha que sólo ganaba heridas y perdía tiempo y jamás se había permitido llorar. Noches enteras Haji la acompañó en el sufrimiento silente que no debía mencionarse, Saya nunca se había hecho un rato para purgar sus dolores. Esa represión le molestaba constantemente pero su voluntad y su disposición a luchar no le daban lugar a la reducción y humillación propia que implicaba retorcer el corazón o ablandar la mirada. Solomon logró con el simple uso del cariño verdadero que sentía por ella disuadirla de su orgullo y tozudez, pudiendo persuadirla para que exteriorice la tristeza que llevaba dentro. Largas horas Saya lloró.

La compañía de Solomon dio consuelo a la joven. Él enjugó sus últimas lágrimas.

–Te amo Saya.

Saya lo observó, todavía triste, y recordó a Haji. Algo pasó en ella que la contraposición entre Solomon y Haji la hizo titubear. No descifró la causa de tal reacción pero la cercanía que en aquel entonces compartía con Solomon le agradó. Él encimó más aún su rostro sobre el de ella y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso sutil, tenue, tierno. Saya se dejó querer.

Las manos de Solomon se deslizaron suavemente por su cuello y luego por su brazo. Saya correspondió al beso y un estremecimiento la sacudió. Pronto él se quitó el saco y la corbata y Saya le desabotonó la camisa. El vestido de Saya se deslizó despacio sobre el suelo y el vinilo que estaba puesto comenzó a reproducirse automáticamente desde el principio. La melodía de la música era sofisticada y dulce, la voz del autor sonaba apasionada y meliflua. Los cuerpos de ambos se unieron al comenzar la segunda pieza y todo fue hermoso. Saya encontró refugio en la piel de Solomon. Lo besaba con ternura, con timidez, con agrado. Acariciaba sus brazos y se dejaba dominar por la fuerza genuina de su amor, la cual era brutal y al mismo tiempo recatada, afectiva. Él la besó de punta a punta y sintió haberse fundido con ella en una sola materia. El abrazo que figuraban era puro. Las desdichas quedaron por un momento atrás, ya no pensaban en todo lo que les hacía sufrir. Habían malgastado tantas horas solitarias que podrían haber disfrutado juntos, tanto tiempo perdido en la caza de quirópteros, en la administración de la empresa, en viajes largos y extenuantes, en entrenar y desenvainar la katana, en Diva, en Kai, en Amshel, en Haji. Si bien ambos eran conscientes de la letalidad de Saya, no les importó nada más que jugar a los extraños, que hacer el papel de dos personas comunes y corrientes que se encuentran y hacen el amor por primera vez, que asirse del cuerpo del otro para no sentirse solos y para sentirse libres, consolados, amados. Saya nunca imaginó sentirse así con Solomon y él vivía cada segundo de esa ilusión que se estaba haciendo realidad como si fuese el último. Las gotas de sudor extintas en el sofá, la botella de champagne vacía sobre la mesa ratona, el bullicio de la ciudad infinito, el perfume de Solomon en la piel de Saya, los besos de Saya en el cuerpo de él. Era lo que Solomon siempre había soñado.

-Te amo Saya. Quiero hacerte feliz –le dijo.

Y Saya lo observó durante largo rato con una mirada impenetrable, insondable. El tiempo pareció detenerse y bruscamente no oyó más. Veía a Saya frente a él, era ella, la mujer a quien hacía unos instantes le había entregado todo su amor. Una ráfaga de confusión lo ofuscó. Él extendió su mano para acariciarla pero ella retrocedió y llevaba nuevamente el vestido puesto, y la piel suave sin sudor, con el rostro suspicaz, y se vio a sí mismo vestido también, con el saco puesto y la camisa abotonada. Le pareció que inesperada e inexplicablemente se había quedado dormido pero el instante aquel continuaba y Saya no aceptaba la situación que estaba atravesando. Entonces se dio cuenta.

Nada de lo que _vivió_ fue real y jamás supo si aquella ventura fue una visión fugaz, un delirio, un ensueño o un efecto secundario del champagne. Su corazón se afligió y Saya no lo amaba. El vinilo se calló con una última nota solitaria que transmitió melancolía y se detuvo para siempre. Muchos días después de la muerte de Solomon el disco seguía allí, cubierto de polvo.

* * *

_Ya lo sé, otra desquiciada historia de amor. Ojalá les haya agradado. ¡Comenten!_

_Natali._


End file.
